


Shards

by Tigrass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Angst, Blood Kink, Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda Dark, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, ahsoka slowly falls, like no joke, maul gets obsessed with ahsoka, maul is always horny for ahsoka, maul needs therapy and a hug, warnings will put in chapters just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigrass/pseuds/Tigrass
Summary: He would find her when the time was right - she would join him later, the death of his master would bring opportunities he was trained for - wanted and would get. Ahsoka Tano would be at his side one way or another.She will be his.[Maul and Ahsoka encounters throughout the years.]
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Lady Sith (Ladylrbloom) and reynesofcastamere on tumblr. Their works are awesome so give them some love and support. 
> 
> Ahsoka is 17 in the first chapter, she will grow and I will put her age in the notes of every chapter. 
> 
> This fic is kinda dark which is not something I would usually write, but these two amazing writers have inspired so I'm giving it a shot.

The shuttle had avoided the falling parts of the cruiser that moved in space, seconds later entered hyperspace. There was little damage, nothing major so their lives were fine - for now.

Tano was seated on the floor, knees to chest with shocked and watered eyes, the events from moments ago fresh on her mind - the deaths, betrayal, lost. Maul had felt such things before, he never allowed himself to submit to them like she did, and it would continue that way.

He stood from the pilot's seat and Tano remembered where she was - with him, all alone. She changed, glared at him as he got closer to her and made no move to turn away - she faced him head on like before, exactly how he liked it.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He asked smugly. Her glare hardened and she bared her teeth at him - sharp to rip through flesh just like his - oh the possibilities what would happen if they combined. “None?”

Tano growled - a lovely sound. “Why did you take me?”

It saddened him that she did not see his commitment to her life, they were the same and so needed to stay together. She is against him, it would take some time - time he had, for now. “Why Tano, were my actions not clear before?”

The throne room. The visions. Sidious. The time of the Jedi has passed. Together they could defeat him. Anakin Skywalker. New apprentice. 

Tano refused to look back, to his words and kept her glare. “Where are my lightsabers?”

Amusing to think that he would actually tell her. “Hidden. I don’t want you lashing out before you hear my plans.”

“Plans?” Tano’s nose scrunched, a look of disgust by his words. “I’m not helping you.”

Maul hummed, he expected that answer and she was quite confident in it. Still, there was no harm in telling her. “Sidious is still at large, are you going to let him rule and take over? A Sith Lord? The Jedi wouldn’t be happy about that would they?” Tano stiffened and he smirked - she was easy to get to. “Oh but they’re all dead now, so that shouldn’t really matter.”

Tano lashed, feet on the ground and hands going for him. Maul expected such a thing - he was bigger and quicker - he caught her wrists and pinned her to the wall. Tano thrashed with kicked legs - he took pleasure in placing one of his own between them.

“Now, now apprentice.” He whispered with glee at her - her eyes and gritted teeth fused by anger.

_Yes. Anger._

“I’m not your apprentice.” Tano hissed.

“Yet.” 

Such a thing, Tano has his apprentice, has plagued his mind the moment the clone gave him information on her. She would make a wonderful Sith.

He would not give her such things, not yet. “To Dathomir we go. We train to defeat him, and when we succeed-” Lips ghost over her cheek, her skin warmth and soft. “-we take the galaxy for our own.”

Tano’s breath hitched - such words had shocked her but that is understandable, he had told her about defeating him - not taking over what he claimed. Such a thought would intrigue her, make her think twice and possibly accept.

Not yet. “And become a Sith? Never.”

Maul sighed pitifully, she would not give in so easily, so quickly. It needed to take time. “Suit yourself.” He pinned her wrists above her head with one hand, the other trailed along her body. “Let us leave on a good note, shall we?”

“Wha-” He groped a breast hidden beneath her clothing - how he wished it was gone and her body bare before him. Her face was such a lovely thing, her body must follow. She gasped, Maul grinned and pinched the nipple, giving her gasp more volume. 

The hand trailed down, soft pinches to her body that made her squirm - how he wished they were on a bed, her body beneath him all bare. Another time perhaps.

Maul hiked her skirt up and sneaked his hand - gloved - passed her leggings and underwear. The grin widened at the wet substance. “My my, apprentice. Do such naughty thoughts run through your mind now?” 

He waited for no answer and plunged two fingers into her cunt- wet and warm - dripped onto the rest of his gloved hand - Maul marvelled at the feel and sight.

“Ah!” A moan - such a wonderful sound - came from Tano’s lips. Hips buckled and breathing quickened. Cheeks darkened, her blue and white striped followed - adorable. Her skin is hot, sweaty which his tongue laps up - such a delight taste. Her lips are parted, giving him the advantage of lacing his one on top. 

Tano’s body stiffens as his tongue comes into play, a forceful noise at her throat - ah, she’s holding back. She likes what he’s giving her but refuses to let him to, to acknowledge it herself. 

What fun!

His thumb pressed to her clit, her body arched with a choked sound. Maul’s lips run down her neck and throat, he gave a short bite into her neck - hard but not enough to draw blood.

It brings her to climax.

Maul moaned as her boy shook, her cum crashed down on his hand - his glove now soaked. He let her go, Tano’s body slumped to the ground with heavy breaths. He took his time in wiping her cum off with his tongue and - oh, it was even better then her sweat, better then he ever imagined - better then anything he had ever tasted.

But he would not indulge himself to the source - not yet, not when she is almost fully against him. 

Their destination is a semi-remote world in the Outer Rim, ships and fuel were the only income. He would drop her there with credits for a ship, he would leave her on her own.

He would find her when the time was right - she would join him later, the death of his master would bring opportunities he was trained for - wanted and would get. Ahsoka Tano would be at his side one way or another. 

She will be his.


	2. raada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a year has passed and maul finds ahsoka on raada.
> 
> WARNING: smut - maul eating ahsoka out ;)

Despite the terrible age the galaxy was in, time was quick. Clones were gone, replaced with stormtroopers - Maul snorted at the name, it was too much - at least Clones made sense. 

Jedi being hunted, it brought pain to the Zabrak - that was his job, the one his master gave him - if only Kenobi didn’t cut him in half then he would be by Sidious’s side.

Like Tano should be by his.

Ah yes. He had kept his tabs on her the moment his shuttle exited the atmosphere on the desert planet he left her on. He had eyes everywhere, giving him more and more information about the Togruta that infatuated him so. Maul had never stopped thinking about her; beautiful orange skin, fascinating white markings, those sparkling blue eyes and her fiery spirit. 

His skin tingled at the thought of her. It had been a year now since he left her and with the images given to him by his spies, it was not hard to imagine her current state in his mind. Tano may be a year older, but she had fastly grown. 

His groin hardened - exceptional word by mechanics at his beck and call. No one suspected that he had such a thing added to him not only based on secrecy, but it was hard to see with his bagged pants.

Though he would not mind Tano to know and see.

Tano, Beautiful, wonderful Tano.

How Maul longed to see her, keeping tabs was only good enough for so long. He needed to see her with his own eyes, touch her with his own hands - not the holoprojector he would stare and submit to his desires alone. 

He wondered if Tano looked back on that time, where she refused his offer not only once, not twice - but four times. Four, yet he would always give her more until she finally accepted. A year was not so much, he could wait for the right answer.

But he could not wait that long to be in her presence.

The coordinates shone brightly in the darkness of his shuttle. Less then a rotation and he would be at his destination. Finally, he would see the Togruta that plagues his mind and body so much.

He could already taste her.

* * *

Finding Tano was easy, her signature within the Force was low, trying to keep hidden, but Maul could sense her.

He followed, through the shattered town and sand the gentle followed the low wind that his cloak responded to. The hood kept his horns and most of his face covered, despite the low numbers of citizens, it would still be wise to keep hidden. If Tano heard of a red and black Zabrak in town then she would possibly run.

Maul chuckled. No Tano wouldn’t run - Tano _didn’t_ run. If she knew he was here she would seek him out and try her damn hardest to get him off the planet. Although the thought was amusing and intriguing, he didn’t have the patience to be chased - he wanted to see her urgently.

He walked for Force knows how long, but a shuttle came into view - small and hidden away under a large cave. Perfect for hiding.

Tano was there, he felt it. His pace quickened and wet his lips - finally.

Tano must have sensed him as well as she came running down the ramp, stopped halfway when she saw him. Her beautiful blue eyes widened at his figure - with only her presence around he pushed his hood off - good, the heat had started to get him.

Her clothing had changed. A sleeveless dark navy shirt with yellow linings and dark beige pants, brown boots and a black headpiece. 

Two lightsabers on her hips. So she made new ones. Maul was excited to see what they looked like before he would knock them away and have a way with her.

“It’s been a long time apprentice.”

Glared - ah yes that familiar glare of anger and hate that got him excited. “I told you before Maul. I’m not your apprentice.”

“Yet.” He repeated from a year ago. The glare hardened, but that didn’t take away the beauty of her.

“Why are you here?” She asked. “No it doesn’t matter. Leave before I make you.”

There’s the spark. Oh how he missed it!

He chuckled. “Now now apprentice, that’s not such a good idea.” He then pulled out a small black rectangle device. “If you even get into a battle stance I will turn this on, and the town will be no more.”

Tano’s eyes widened in fear.

_Yes. Fear. Use it._

Tano didn’t, she wouldn’t - not now anyway. She still held onto her Jedi teachings and would try to force the emotion away. But when she’ll become a Sith she will use it as he does.

But Tano knows Maul will do such a thing. To blow a town of innocent people. He counted on it.

There’s a swallow at her throat where his lips desperately want to be. A flicker of her eyes before she glared again.

“What do you want?”

Maul hummed. “It would be best if we talked in private, who knows what wandering eyes and eyes roam about other then us here.”

There’s hesitation in her, but Tano accepts. “Fine.” 

His smirk is noticeable as he follows her in, due to her position in the ramp her boy is higher then his own, which gave him a good view of her ass-

She turned to him once inside - he would enjoy the view behind later.

“Talk.”

Demanding. Another thing he liked about her. “There’s no need to be so hostile apprentice, I merely came to see your state.”

Cocked eyebrow. Confused - adorable. “My state?”

“Your health.” He summarised with a wave of his hand. “You seem to be doing well.”

Tano crossed her arms, unknowingly to her, emphasised her chest - Maul wouldn’t complain of course. “You’re telling me that you came all the way here just to see if I’m in good health?”

“Surprised?” He cocked a brow. “I need you in good health to defeat Sidious, though if you were not I would have taken you with me, to help you of course.”

“Your still going on about that?” She sneered. “I told you Maul, I won’t help you. I won’t become a Sith.”

_Oh but you will Tano. In time._

Maul shrugged. “Is your life any better? Running away, hiding, fear of using your name in case you get caught. That will all go away if you come with me.”

The sneer hardened, but there’s a flicker in her eyes - hesitation. It was small, but it happened - his words got to her and now she would be thinking of them after he would leave. “Never.”

Another hum. “Well, I cannot change your mind.”

Only plant the seeds to do so.

Tano cocked a brow. She sensed something more. Tano was not completely a fool. “There’s...something else. Isn’t there.

She swallowed thickly. 

Tano knew.

The cloak was gone before he moved towards her. Her gasp was small but loud before being muffled by his lips. Soft, wet, warm, needing. His hands cradled her face while her own gripped his tunic - shock waved over her signature and body but Maul didn’t stop, not until she needed air. 

“Mau-”

Her upper arms were gripped by his hands and he moved them to the cockpit and pushed her in a chair. Tano fell with a loud gasp - Maul lips on her again.

“Just like last time,” Goosebumps emerged on her skin as he whispered against her lovely neck. “We’ll leave on a good note.”

Lips on lips again. Hands trailed down. One groped a breast while the other went under her pants and underwear - like before she was wet - and like before she tried to deny it.

Parted lips to sound gasp. Maul’s lips went to her neck and throat - skin heated, body arching and hips buckled. 

He had waited so long for this.

It would be different this time.

He parted away. A whine barely escaped her lips - despite this it riled the Zabrak. He quickly worked on her boots, socks, pants and underwear - all thrown to the side. Gloves gone and the heated skin of her thighs almost drove him wild as he pushed them up - her wet cunt now in clear view.

Her markings were not restricted to her face - interesting.

“Will you honour me apprentice, by letting me hear your sweet voice?”

A whimper. A gasp. “I…-” Tano cut herself off. The knowing of her almost giving in set him aflame - to feel her shock and anger of it only added to him.

No time was wasted, his mouth was on her cunt and - Maul _moaned_. It had been too long since he had last tasted her - too long to have something so deliciously sweet. Too long that he did not go slow.

Folds. Entrance. Clit. He pressed his tongue against them all and more. Tano shivered, buckled and choked on pleasurable sounds - her defiance to let him know of how he made her feel, and to let herself know it as well - impressed him.

He couldn’t wait for it to break.

A pull on a fold with his teeth finally sent Tano over the edge. Her hands did not grip him but the arm rest’s. Maul allowed that for now, but soon they would be on him.

His tongue worked till there was nothing but his own saliva between her thighs and rose - Tano was slumped, darkened cheeks and stripes, mouth open to let out heavy breaths, her chest mirrored.

How utterly beautiful. 

He couldn’t help but kiss her again.

There was hardly resistance, Tano was too tired - he would need to work on her stamina for such activities.

Maul dressed her back up, hands cradled her face once again as he looked into those gorgeous blue eyes. “Until we meet again, my apprentice.”

Tano tiredly sighed, but that did not stop the glare. “Not yours. Not an apprentice.”

 _You will be Tano. You_ **_will_ ** _be my apprentice. You_ **_will_ ** _be_ **_mine_ ** _._

A kiss to the forehead - warm and soft. A shuddered gasp of surprise - adorable. How is Tano so adorable? 

“Yet.”

Back in his own shuttle in hyperspace, Maul wondered how long it would be before he would seek her out again. Another year perhaps? More? Enough to keep the seeds he planted in her mind to grow.

Perhaps longer then a year then.

No matter. He could find her again, ask, plant seeds, take pleasure and leave until she accepted.

Tano will become his. No matter how long it would take. 


	3. mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maul finds ahsoka to complete a mission, he helps, and of course there's celebration.
> 
> WARNING: smut - vaginal fingering, dirty talk, talk of sexual fantasies.  
> maul being maul.

Truth be told, Maul did not expect to wait this long to make his next move. A year he was fine with. Two? Alright. But three? That was pushing it. 

However in those years his gang of syndicates had grown - larger and more powerful. Despite that they were hidden well.

Tano had led a rebellion on Raada and saved the citizens from Sidious’s - His master's rule. Not surprising - but still admirable.

Tano. Beautiful, wonderful, brave Tano. Oh how long Maul had wanted to see, to feel her again. He stayed away to allow the seed he planted in her to grow; his plans to defeat Sidious, for them to rule, for her to be his apprentice - to be his.

Of course he wouldn’t tell Tano about the last bit, no if he said that he wanted her for his own then she would reject him completely - the seeds would die and he would be forced to use...well, terrible methods, to make her stay with him.

Tano was gone from Raada but that didn't mean that he didn’t know where she was - tabs were always kept on her every move, she fought for the rebellion and it made him sick. Tano should be fighting with him against Sidious, should be by his side - with him. Tano still has her Jedi teachings in her, but he will make them disappear with his own - with the Sith’s. 

Ithant held her, a lush planet that was slowly being deprived of it’s beauty by the Empire. Of course Tano would be there to stop it. She was alone but that was enough for his master's hold on the planet to fall.

Enough for him to do his work and have his way.

* * *

It didn’t take long to find her, her signature was bursting with anticipation - not for him but for the battle. In due time it would be for him, the thought made him grin.

Tano hid herself well, an abandoned house with a perfect view of the stormtroopers and a halfway done facility. The object of what was being built did not matter - it’s destruction did. 

Quiet and slow Maul moved, careful to not be seen. Tano was on the higher floors which didn’t take long to get to. She was there when he entered, hidden in a corner - out of sight from large doming lights and camera. Her blue eyes did not widen when they saw him - Tano must have sensed him, but she could not stop, her location and mission would be ruined otherwise.

“Get down.” She hissed quietly, and who was Maul to deny her. He was by her side in seconds, the large glass went numerous dents let in the light of the night sky. 

Bodies close, arms just brushed and breaths mixed. Yes Maul was comfortable with this - for now. “Well, this is cosy.” 

“Why are you here?” Tano kept her eyes on the glass - perfect view of her target. They were hidden by a wall that stretched out before going back to it’s original length - it kept them hidden well - but on their knees behind was better. “It’s been three years since we...last met. Why show up now?”

A grin. “Why apprentice, did you miss me so?”

Tano turned to him with a glare - oh so feisty, he loved it. “I’m not your apprentice Maul, stop calling me that.”

Oh? His attention was caught by her words. Her words did hold truth, she wasn’t his apprentice yet, yet he still called her such. Tano seemed - was - displeased by this. Did she want to be called by something else?

“And what would you have instead?” He smirked. “Tano. Ahsoka. Lady Tano. My Lady. My Darling. My Dear. My Dearest. My Sweet Ahsoka-”

“Ok ok!” She huffed - adorable. “Just call me Ahsoka.”

“Ahsoka.” Oh - her name sounded wonderful on his tongue. Tano cheeks had darkened and beautiful blue eyes averted. Oh! “You like it.”

“Huh?” Tano - oh so adorable Tano looked confused. “What? No.”

Maul hummed. “Lying isn’t good for you Ahsoka.”

Much more darkened cheeks.

“I…I’m not…” Averted eyes and pursed lips, shoulders dropped. Poor sweet Tano, at least she was slowly coming to herself.

“Ssshhh.” Closer. Maul gently pushed her against the wall, still seated. Lips on her neck and hands on her body. Tano gasped and arched ever so little - even her neck! “Let actions speak.”

Always so wet, always so easy to plunge fingers into. Tano muffled her moan with a hand, Maul wanted to rip it away and hear her sweet sounds, but their cover would be blown. He settled - it would make their next meeting more rewarding to hear her again.

There’s a zip on her clothing that’s pulled down, Maul’s free hand went under her bra and fondled a breast. His tongue worked on her neck, leaving a path of marks. Tano’s sounds are muffled but that did not take away that he was the source of it all. 

“Always so ready for me.” He taunted against her leku, a long lick that made her shiver. “Did you think of me when I was gone Ahsoka?”

A loud muffled moan. Her name on his lips clearly had an effect on her - a good one. “Three years is a very long time. Did I ever cross your mind? Did my touch? Please tell me Ahsoka.”

Tano climaxed with a whimper, his hand coaxed in her cum which Maul graciously liked away.

He moaned - so long with her sweet and delicious taste. 

Tano panted, and Maul put her clothes back to normal. A beep came from her wrist.

The time to strike was now.

“Let me help you.”

A cocked brow, yet there was no glare, anger or hate. Tano thought about it and ended with a nod a few seconds in.

“Alright.”

It occurred to Maul that he and Tano were to be fighting together, side by side - he had always wanted and he could get it longer in time. 

This will do for now.

* * *

Exhilarating. Exciting. Powerful. **Right**.

Those are just a few of the many words Maul felt when he worked and fought side by side with Tano, stormtroopers fell like flies as they did their chase - Tano did not like him killing, he would have to change that for her to become a Sith.

But oh, Tano moved so elegantly as she fought, like the air was water. Graceful like a butterfly and strong as a warrior - that is what she was, and she owned it.

His breathing was erratic as he watched her - when her turn to a Sith becomes absolute she will fight differently - more fierce, ruthless, no mercy - it boils his blood in desire.

To top it all off, they bomb the facility to the ground - a loud bang and a burst of flames. It’s glorious - breathing - a view he would cherish with Tano in his arms as they watch the Empire fall. 

Tano sends words to the rebellion about the success, help is on the way to secure the planet out of Sidious’s hands - Maul might not like Tano with them and see the rebellion as a joke - but he had to admit, they did good.

But that wasn’t for Tano. Her place is with him.

They retreat back to Tano’s hideout - no need to hide anymore but peace and quiet is nice to have. Alone together especially.

“Thank you.” Darkened cheeks and blue stripes, averted eyes. “For your help.”

Maul hummed. Excitement increased in him - Tano is _thanking_ him genuinely. “If you are to be my apprentice then such things must happen.”

Tano scoffed and rolled her eyes but - there, there’s something there that does not commit to the displeasure. No, there is a smile - hidden and quick but seen.

The seeds have been working.

“Admit it.” A step close to her. “You enjoyed fighting by my side.”

Tano shifted on her feet, eyes widened and lips parted. “I...Um…”

A deep sigh. Adorable - how, how in the world can so many things make Tano so utterly adorable?

Maul got closer and cupped her chin. “You do not need to say. Your actions speak louder.”

There’s a swallow at her throat that practically begged for Maul’s lips. It’s ever so tempting.

“You had a victory today.” Maul wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest, there was little restraint from Tano, but surprised eyes. “How about we celebrate?”

He kissed her and Tano - Oh she kisses back, slowly and unsure. But it’s enough. Maul hardened the kiss, deeper and tongues danced. A moan came from her lips, her hands ever so slowly around his shoulders. 

Yes. Good. The restraints had started to break.

On the floor. Hands and knees. His fingers entered her wet cunt, Tano moaned, her body moved and her hands clenched. There is nothing for her to hold onto - for some reason it makes the better, and Maul only realised why when he see’s Tano claw at the floor - desperate for support as his fingers go harder.

“You didn’t answer my previous questions?” Maul teased as he whispered against her lekku - stripes darkened. 

_“Did you think of me when I was gone Ahsoka? Three years is a very long time. Did I ever cross your mind? Did my touch? Please tell me Ahsoka.”_

“Will you answer now?”

Tano gasped a s his thumb pressed against her clit and rubbed the skin at a slow antagonising pace that made her whimper. He would not resume the fast pace until she answered, Tano knew this. “I...I did.”

Maul grinned. The seeds planted were working ever so well. Perhaps it would only take a few more years for her to become his, maybe even shorter. “Tell me.”

Another whimper. A gulp. Then an answer. “I...thought about - Ah! Your touch!”

“Was it good?” He nipped her shoulder and licked the sweat. “Did you please yourself to the thought of my touch? My fingers?”

“Y-Yes.”

His hand cupped a breast and he pulled and pinched at the hardened nipple under her clothing. “Does it compare to the real thing?”

“Ah No!”

Good. Although the thought and image of Tano pleasuring herself were highly arousing and no doubt beautiful, it should only be him to make her satisfied - even above herself.

Maul resumed his fast pace with within a minute Tano cummed hard. Her moan was loud, if the building had neighbours then it would have rang through all of their ears. Maul devoured the taste on his gloved hand - so delicious and sweet. Tano panted heavily to regain her breath and was about to fall if not for Maul’s arms to bring her to his chest as he sat back.

A hand caressed her cheek and Tano’s eyes fluttered - Maul thought that she would submit and lean into his touch - she did only for a few seconds, not even a minute.

The seeds were still in their work.

Maul pressed a kiss to her temple and one to her cheek before he pulled a commlink out and gave it to her. 

Adorable Tano is confused. “Why are you giving me this?”

“In case you ever need my help.” He replied. “For missions, or pleasure.”

Her tongue poked her cheek, she’s only a bit annoyed - not fully. Her breath is back and so is her posture as she stood.

“Don’t expect a call soon.”

Maul chuckled. If she would not call when he deemed fit, then he would only find her when he wanted. 

Tano knew this. To her this is a game. To Maul, it’s less then that - Tano is not a game, just someone who is on the wrong path.

He will show her the right one - even if she didn’t see it yet. He would - and she would become his.

Not long left.


	4. surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maul finally reveals his mechanic cock
> 
> smut: handjob, cum licking.

Their next meeting was...quiet, to say the least. It reminded Maul of the first encounter he had with Tano after he left her on that deserted planet, except this planet was much more beautiful. Lush green grass and trees, healthy vegetation and colourful plants. Tano’s ship was hidden in a cave with large trees over, Maul’s a few feet away. 

One of his spy’s told him that they saw the familiar ship heading towards a planet, one he did not know of - Tano alone on a planet he did not know, two things that intrigued him.

Of course he went there and settled his ship next to hers. He felt her signature close - calm and warm - it was intoxicating and he followed without hesitation. Tano wasn’t on her ship, a bit away, after he trudged through the long vines and large trees, Maul came to an opening.

Tano was there, sitting on the cliff - her back to him. He could not see her face - but the orange and red hues of the sky did wonders on what he saw of her.

Beautiful Tano.

She did not turn when he walked forward and sat down beside her.

“Are you following me?” She asked a few seconds later. Her beautiful blue eyes looked at him. “How do you always show up?”

Maul smirked. “I have many spies working for me, while they have their own adventures they all have one job in common. To keep an eye on you and report to me.”

Tano did not seem surprised, more like she was expecting that answer. She huffed and turned back to the view - slightly darker but the beauty did not waver on Tano.

Maul sat closer, pulled her to him with an arm around her waist. Tano stiffened for a moment before settled with her head laying against his shoulder. Her montrals made it quite impossible for her head to be fully on his shoulder, but Maul would take what he could.

Except he wanted more.

“Here.” Without explaining he moved her body to sit on his lap, a cute small gasp escaped Tano’s lips - but she made no action to move away - no she settled and got...comfy. Her ass wiggled on his groin - impure and pleasurable images filled his head.

His length in her ass, the skin jiggling with every thrust, cheeks red from smacks. And her voice - loud and hoarse. 

His pants suddenly felt tight, his length hardened. Tano stiffened and Maul knew that she felt it. Shock and surprise filled her - Tano did not know of this before, but it could help quicken his plans with her.

“Now you know what I possess, will you keep on defying me?”

Tano froze and Maul is confused - she should not have that reaction. There is fear in her, why?”

“Are…” Tano spoke, her voice pitched with fear. “Are you saying, that if I keep denying to be your apprentice, and to take down Sidious….you will force yourself on me?”

His body froze, as if ice had suddenly filled min. No. No Maul would never do such a thing, especially not to sweet beautiful Tano. No. Never. 

He turned her body to him, shock filled him as tears bridged her eyelids. “Ahsoka, my Sweet Darling Ahsoka.” His voice is soft and his hands cup her cheek. “I have never had such a thought, let alone partake in the action. It is vile, disgusting, one that should not exist and be allowed anywhere in the galaxy.” Her beautiful eyes stare at him - there is surprise by his words. “I will never do such a thing - **never** .”

A few tears spilled and Maul’s thumbs brushed them away, relief filled Tano, yet Maul cannot help but feel for her to think of such a thought. 

Tano breathed and glanced back down at covered cock, Maul cocked a brow at her calculated expression - what was going on in her mind?

Her lips are wet with a lick of her tongue and her eyes look back at him, cheeks and stripes darkened. “C-Can...Can I?”

A hand hovered over the clothing that hides his length - Maul’s breath hitched at her words, and nodded. “Of course.”

It only took seconds for Maul’s pants to come off and revealed his made hardened length. Tano’s eyes widened and moved from her seated position on the grass - on her knees as her hand slowly touched his length. 

Hitched breath. Tano’s lovely warm and delicate hands - fingers trailed softly over it. It was not real of course - beyond amazing work of mechanics that allowed him such a device that was lost by Kenobi-

No. Now was not the time for Kenobi. It was Tano’s.

Maul’s eyes were curious - yet dilated gave another expression. Tano’s eyes kept on his cock as her hand came to grasp it and - oh! Such pleasure had never been felt, but it was only the beginning - more was to come along the way.

“You can feel it?” Tano is surprised, her delicious lips parted and beautiful blue eyes held nothing of what was before, instead it was the opposite.

“I feel everything.” He hissed out. Tano’s hand was pumping him, grip hard and at a normal pace. Perhaps she was still embarrassed, perhaps she wanted him to give her the order - perhaps she was teasing him.

Maul did not need to say anything, Tano’s hand quickened and his hips buckled. He can feel her signature, Tano is intrigued - excited. He sniffed and immediately growled - her arousal was large and sweet, his tongue begged for her taste.

An orange hand grip a shoulder, yellow eyes focused on the glorious woman before him. Tano’s face is flushed, dilated pupils and a wider part of her lips. Maul was enchanted, fascinated. Tano’s lips came to his in a hard fashion and he moaned, their tongues quickly came to dance as his own hands gripped at her clothing. 

Off. He wanted them off.

He gasped. “A-Ahsoka. If you don’t stop t-then…”

The beautiful blue eyes widen. “You can cum as well?”

Her voice is shocked yet excited. Maul nodded and groaned when Tano picked up the pace, she squeezed and pressed a thumb against the tip hard. 

A moan erupted from his mouth as he cummed in her hand, Tano gasped but did not pull away. Maul breathed heavily to regain his breath while Tano stared at her hand. Maul thinks about wiping his cum off with his robe - eyes widened when Tano’s tongue darted out to lick.

Her eyes widened. “It’s good.” Blunt then blushing a second later. Tano must not have meant to say the compliment, but she had already set it off.

“Don’t stop.” A plea. Tano’s eyes widened and she glanced at her hand. A hard swallow before her tongue went back in action. Tano was hesitant at first, but the taste must have changed as she started to become confident, and eat like nothing was wrong.

His body was on fire, hearts thumped loud and quick, hands begged to touch her - his cock begged to feel her.

Tano was done and looked back at him - change in her expression and eyes. Before Maul knew it her lips were on his again, Maul did not hesitate to move his lips against hers. 

Tano drew back, shock evident on her face. She could not believe she had done such a thing, her blush showed her embarrassment - but Maul could feel it through the Force, she...was not ready.

His cock begged but he would not push - if Tano wasn’t ready then he would wait.

Cock back in his pants, Maul’s hands on her gently that guided her to lay by him as his back hit the grass. Tano was shocked, but comfortably filled around her seconds later.

“Thank you.” Those words warmed him, Tano was thanking him for not pushing her when she so clearly felt his arousal for her. 

“Only when you wish, my dear.”

A sigh of relief then a sagged body. Tano relaxed against him and his hands held her tightly. 

This. This is what he wanted. Tano in his arms, Tano by him, Tano  **with** him.

He was so close yet so far. But Maul would not rush, and he would not give up.


End file.
